Timeline
This is the Chronological Timeline of the WildRealm. 13.820.000.000.B.CE. '-The Alpha created the WildRealm, and shortly after, the Living Personas were created' 13.810.000.000.B.CE. '-First Life in the WildRealm, which were most commonly known as the Elder Gods.' 13.220.000.000.B.CE. '-The Milky Way Galaxy has formed.' 4.600.000.000.B.CE. '-The Sol System formed.' 4.545.000.000.B.CE. '-Planet Terra got created' 4.510.000.000.B.CE. '-Planet Theia crashed into Terra, resulting in Theia's destruction. It's rests formed into the Moon Luna.' 4.280.000.000.B.CE. '-First Life on Terra.' 4.000.000.000.B.CE. '-The Alpha has sent Water-Comets to Terra, which was a Volcanic Waste-land at the Time.' 3.800.000.000.B.CE. '-first Time Terra had oxygen.' 670.000.000.B.CE. '-First Animals on Terra.' 542.000.000.B.CE. '-The Cambrian Explosion occured, resulting in the Evolution of many new Kinds of Animals.' '-The First Chodates evolved.' 520.000.000.B.CE. '-The First Vertebrates evolved.' 367.500.000.B.CE. '-The First Tetrapods evolved.' 225.000.000.B.CE. '-The first Mammals evolved.' 66.000.000.B.CE. 30th December 06:24 o'Clock '-The Meteorite Lavos crashed on Terra, eliminating 70% of All Lifeforms at the Time.' 65.900.000.B.CE. '-The Effects of the Lavos-Impact ended, alongside most of the non-avian Dinosaurs.' 55.000.000.B.CE. '-The first Primates evolved.' 40.000.000.B.CE. '-The first Simians evolved.' 17.000.000.B.CE. '-The first Great Ape evolved.' ''8.000.000.B.CE. ''20th June '-The Elder Gods were defeated by the new Gods of Terra, with the help of the Alpha.' 350.000.B.CE. '- ''Homo sapiens sapiens ''has evolved on Terra.' 3000.B.CE. '-The City of Troy was founded by Ilus.' 1260.B.CE. '-The Trojan War started.' 1180.B.CE. '-The Trojan War ended.' 753.B.CE. '-The City of Rome was founded by Romulus and Remus.' 711.B.CE. 13/Febuary '-Jinmu, the First Emperor of Japan is born.' 537.A.D. 06/September '-The Battle of Camlann occured.' 940.A.D. 18th May '-The Battle of Ragnarök occured.' 1000.A.D. '-First official meeting between Terrans and Non-Terran Lifeforms.' 1945.A.D. '-Skull Island, the Terra-Summer-Residence of the Alpha, has sunk into the Indian Ocean, causing the Extinction of all it's Native Wildlife. But the Alpha was able to preserve DNA of each Species on it.' 1959.A.D. '-The Race of the Iron-Giants is created by humanity.' 2019.A.D. 5th May '-The Battle of San Diego began.' 6th May '-The Battle of San Diego ended.' 2021.A.D. '-The Yggdrasil-Portal of Luna gets perminantly destroyed, forcing the Inhabitants to rely on Spacecrafts to travel to Terra and back again.' 2027.A.D. '-The Cyborg-Revolution' 2030.A.D. ''25th September'' '-Unification of the Human race.' 2045.A.D. 5th August '-The War of Dome F begun.' 8th August '-The War of Dome F ended.' 2060.A.D. '-The 2nd Revelation War occurs, with the Planet's Paradisum and Infernum fighting over the Destiny of Terra.' 2063.A.D. '-The Global Re-cooling Project is put into action, with polar regions exponantilly gaining in size' 2068.A.D. 31stJanuary '-The Colonization of Planet Tau Ceti e.' 2069.A.D. '-World War III ''(2069 - 2077),' -Resulting in the Banishment of Humanity to the Underground ''2079.A.D. '-'As a Result of the War, mutated Virus affect the remaining Humans and Undead '' ''2145.A.D. 21/October '-The Martian Demon-War begun.' 2186.A.D. '-The United Terran Races allowed Extraterrestrial Races into there Organization.' 2300.A.D. '-The Milky-Way Wars have begun.' 2500.A.D. '-The Milky-Way Wars have ended.' 2996.A.D. '-The Age of Adventures have begun.' Category:Historic Events